User talk:Lord Akiyama
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Comeback Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Kobold Necromancer page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Booyah, we carry on editing! Does kind of derail from the writing though, doesn't it? :P Kobold Necromancer 01:24, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Episode page template Hey, I just made a few new pages, and I could use a little help! I'm trying to add an episode template, like on the official wiki, kinda based off this template. Could you gimme a hand? Like I said, I'm not all that good with code. :sweatdrop:. Per Ankh 10:54, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, pretty much. And instead of the airdates, we put the publication date of the first chapter of that section. For example, Retutning Talents Part one would have the entire story's publication date. Maybe for the heading,we could use green for Comeback, and...well, we'll worry about Battlegrounds when we're done with TDC. Per Ankh 16:36, May 6, 2011 (UTC) How does it look? Returning Talents - Part 1 and Part 2. The Template. Per Ankh 18:41, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, it IS considered a fix Fic for Action, so either 1.5 or 2 will be fine! Per Ankh 19:45, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Scenes Hey, Lord Akiyama! Long time no see! Me and The19 were wondering, would you please draw some scenes from TDC/B? (The19 has a blog detailing the request here) Per Ankh 01:52, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank you oh so very much!! Per Ankh 02:24, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I thought up a short list of scenes for TDC. The cast returning. Ezekiel preforming "Last Camper" during the Talent show challenge. Ezekiel and Heather in a deep hole surrounded by a few leaves and sticks, with him having a head wound, her wearing Zeke's jacket, talking to each other. Harold having an allergy attack in the lodge. Bridgette, standing on the porch of one of the cabins, which is floating in the ocean, swinging her surfboard into the eye of a giant octopus, saying "YOU! SHALL NOT! PASS!" Harold throwing the flagpole like an Olympian in the last challenge. Noah, stuck to an Electric fence, getting severely fried. Heather (still wearing Zeke's jacket) and Ezekiel kissing on the Dock of Shame at night, as she leaves. Can you help me think of some more? Per Ankh 15:45, May 17, 2011 (UTC) {checks} Nope, it was Bridgette who said it. "The giant orange-and-black face of the octopus was huge, and its octopi eyes narrowed on her. "Let my friends go, you monster of the depths, fiend of the ocean," she shouted. Letting out another gargling growl, the being known to them as C'thulhu stared down the surfer girl. The water around it churned, and its severed tentacles waved around menacingly. "YOU," Bridgette bellowed, "SHALL NOT... PASS!" She swung her surfboard and struck the immense creature in the eye." -from chapter 50: Kraken Smackin' Okay...adding the Izzy scene to my list in my dA journal... done. Per Ankh 16:19, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Why not the scene where Heather and Zeke are getting sprayed...then fall on the ground in a puddle with her on top of him... and then her trying to scramble off of Zeke? Per Ankh 18:30, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Maybe you could edit Returning Talents - Part 1 while you do? It's the first 2 chapters. Part 2 is chapters 3 and 4. Per Ankh 18:51, May 17, 2011 (UTC) I asked because I don't want to be the only person who edits the episodes. It gets boring being in that state. Per Ankh 19:20, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I'm just really bored with being practically the only editor for TDC Episode 1-and we already have all episodes of TDC up! Per Ankh 19:51, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Ya know what? I think I'll do the chapter 1 half of Episode one, and you can do the chapter 2 half. I'll message you when I'm done, okay? Per Ankh 02:27, May 18, 2011 (UTC) : ) This should only take a second! Per Ankh 02:34, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Episode 1, chapter two Your turn! Just remove the "(Chapter 2: Killer Bass Crash) before editing. That's just telling you which chapter to use. Per Ankh 04:55, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for finishing the episode! That's one down, several more to go {sigh} Oh, and I found the Bridgette and Gwen page, and added that BxG kiss picture! Per Ankh 04:17, May 20, 2011 (UTC) How about we alternate, each of us does a chapter? I'll let you do the talent show half (remember, ther is a page for Ezekiel's song), and I'll do the Pit of 1000 screams. On a side note, my birthday's in eight days! Per Ankh 05:31, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! and good luck! This wiki is looking more official every day! I can almost hardly believe how small it was when I found it. Per Ankh 06:01, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Urgent! Must Respond! What do you think about me adopting this wiki? Per Ankh 02:32, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Just a few more editors need to respond because this vote must be unanimous. Per Ankh 03:30, May 28, 2011 (UTC) We interrupt this message for an important nesflash: Per Ankh is now the owner of this wiki, and I name thee an admin here, along with Kobold, and The19. Congradulations! Per Ankh 05:16, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Indeed Per Ankh 18:57, June 5, 2011 (UTC) A) You forgo your signature. B) Get some rest; you've earned it. experimentalDeity 20:23, April 8, 2012 (UTC) XD Not get some shuteye. Because it's about time to get started on the Plot sections! And I want you full of energy for that! experimentalDeity 20:27, April 8, 2012 (UTC) {whistles apprecatively} We're looking more official every day! someday, not soon, but someday... we will rival the official wiki! experimentalDeity 06:27, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I need to find a way to thank you. I really do. experimentalDeity 06:31, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Here's one: Total Drama Tween Tour wiki, about a fanfic based on TDC/B. Wha? I sent that message like a millisecond before you replied! Ah. Also, next time you change the wiki logo-thingy, LET ME KNOW! I know it was you because your the best (and only) coder here! experimentalDeity 19:58, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Good coder. Here's a virtal starburst pack. experimentalDeity 20:17, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Scott! That reminds me, I need to make a "Me" for that universe. Pity the avatar maker for it was closed. Not cool, Internet! experimentalDeity 20:27, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Team Assblaster vandals Who are these guys? experimentalDeity 15:11, April 17, 2012 (UTC) True. Filthy freaks. Oh, and you now have rollback powers. Be sure to edit the staff page to include you in the B-crat section. experimentalDeity 15:15, April 17, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to thank you again for all the things you've done for the wikia, even if it is something just to pass the time. Also, I read your latest chapter, and I really loved it. Jousting rocks, though I haven't watched Game of Thrones! :P I forgot to review it, but I'll do that soon. :) Kobold Necromancer 21:39, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Dude, do you EVER sleep? I mean geez, you edited just about every sinngle page except the actual characters! Per Ankh ED 17:16, April 27, 2012 (UTC) How do you keep finding all these errors? Makes me want to double-check my work so I don't look so bad! ;) Kobold Necromancer 19:24, April 27, 2012 (UTC) You're fast on the draw with that Cody and Izzy picture! Thank you! :) Kobold Necromancer 01:05, May 1, 2012 (UTC) No biggie. Now why don't you go change it to Harold, as he's the next Featured. Per Ankh ED 16:01, July 31, 2012 (UTC)